Rugrats: Q&A
by TheDisneyFan365
Summary: Have any questions for any of the R/AGU characters, regular characters and OCs? Ask them in here. See what you have to do, and once you ask your question, look for their answers in future chapters.
1. Q&A

**Chapter 1: Q &A**

Peter, Tommy, Kimi, and Zack were sitting down at the Java Lava, as the camera was facing towards them.

"Hey, you guys! Welcome to the Offical Rugrats Q&A! I'm Tommy Pickles!" Tommy greeted.

" I'm Kimi Finster!" Kimi greeted.

"I'm Zack Wehrenburg!" Zack greeted.

"And I'm Peter Albany, King of The Confederacy. We are here to answer any questions you have for us." Peter greeted.

"Feel free to ask any question, which may sometimes involve us and another category, whether they are pairings, stuff we like to do, and others. We'll simply let all you people ask us those questions, and then in the next chapter, we'll answer them the best way we can." Kimi explained.

"I'm sure there's a lot of questions you want to ask. Let's get started, and we'll see you guys in the next chapter!" Tommy said.

He smiled along with Peter, Kimi, and Zack, and they waved at the camera.

* * *

 _Thus ends the prologue. So, ask away any questions you have, and they and other characters will answer all of your questions whenever they can._


	2. The First Set Of Questions

**Chapter 2: The First Set Of Questions**

Peter, Tommy, Kimi, and Zack were once again gathered in the Java Lava, now joined by the rest of the Rugrats and Jesse, with the camera facing them again and a mailbag of letters that had the questions.

"Hey, guys. Thanks to all those that have sent in questions. We'll do our very best to answer them." Tommy greeted.

Lil started things off by choosing a letter from the bag.

"Okay, first off, a few questions from Celrock. 'Question for everyone, despite us recently learning that Olaughlinhunter is a cyber bullying jerk, who went as far as to change his username, disable PM's, and remove all of his stories from Fan Fiction, if you could see any of his stories come back as a remake from another author, those being, "Sweet Baby Dr. Lipschitz," "Hazel's Wonderful Life," or "Insert Author's Username Plays Search for Reptar," which story would you like to see come back first, and who would you nominate to write it, other than Celrock? Must be somebody who already exists who has written something within the Rugrats fandom within the last 30 days, and who is still relatively active fairly regularly on this site.'." Lil read.

"That's a tough one to decide, honestly. I personally think Hazel's Wonderful Life is the best choice. It's... well, it's interesting to see how it's like what happened to me as a baby, except with Hazel the OC. But I don't know who should write it." Chuckie said.

"Same with me. I think it too would be interesting to see what I'd be like in the alternate timeline. But I also don't know who should write it." Peter said.

The rest of the group's answers varied. Tommy voted Sweet Baby Dr. Lipschitz, Phil and Lil both voted Insert Author's Username Plays Search for Reptar, Angelica voted Hazel's Wonderful Life, Susie and Kimi both voted Sweet Baby Dr. Lipschitz, and Dil, Zack, and Jesse all voted Hazel's Wonderful Life. None of them knew whom to vote on who to write it.

"Okay, second question. 'Question for everyone, Before Olaughlinhunter admitted to being a jerk, he sent in a story request to Celrock for an alternate take of No Place Like Home, where Peter was the wizard and not Dil like in the original episode. Celrock has since canceled this story because of what all happened, but would you, the characters, like to see her uncancel it? Answer yes or no, most votes wins.'." Lil read.

"Yes." everyone answered in unison.

"Third question. 'Question for everyone, What's your favorite East coast gender bender Rugrats story that Celrock has released, and what's one you'd like to see her release in the future that she hasn't released yet?'." Lil read.

"Well, that recent one she posted was really great, I have to say. And maybe she could do one on the second episode, the one where the ball went over the fence and they had to go into the other yard to get it back." Zack said.

"I think the one where Reggie had his nightmare was great... at least, if that even WAS one. I don't remember. Anyway, I'd just say for you to do whichever one you want." Lil said.

The rest of the group's answers varied.

"Fourth question. 'Question for everyone, with the Kids Choice Awards coming up on March 11, 2017 on Nickelodeon, with The Loud House getting fairly high ratings, do you think they have a chance at winning the Kids Choice Award for best show this year, beating out Spongebob, and taking the orange blimp home?'." Lil read.

"Well, we're already too late on that, so we don't have to answer that." Angelica said.

"But there's always the chance that the Louds can take the award someday. But still, you have to congratulate the SpongeBob characters. While it may seem we hate them, it's quite the opposite. They are still our friends, despite what direction the show might have gone." Peter said.

The rest of the group agreed with what he said.

"Okay, fifth question. 'Question for everyone, What episodes of Rugrats do you wish they'd play more often on The Splat that hasn't aired lately, excluding holiday specials?'." Lil read.

"I'm fine with any." Phil said.

"Planting Dil." Dil said.

"The one where I faked breaking my leg." Angelica said.

"Barbeque Story." Phil said.

"Let it Snow." Susie said.

"Cavebabies." Tommy said.

"No Place Like Home." Lil said.

"Man of the House." Chuckie said.

"Tell-Tale Cell Phone" Zack said.

"Steve." Peter said.

"Kimi Takes the Cake." Kimi said.

"And Club Fred." Jesse said.

"Alright, sixth question. 'Question for everyone, how do you feel about The Splat not airing your Valentine's Day special this year, even though your series aired for 3 hours from midnight to 3 AM on Valentine's Day itself?'." Lil read.

"I thought it was completely stupid." Angelica replied.

The rest of the group agreed with her.

"Seventh question. 'Question for everyone, If you could spend a day one-on-one with a character from The Loud House, which character would it be and what would you do together?'." Lil read.

"I don't know. I think of all of them as the same, so I guess I'd just like hanging out with all of them. And maybe, we could go explore some other worlds in The World Of Disney together." Dil said.

"I don't really know since TheDisneyFan365 hasn't seen any episodes in the series, even though he knows about the show and it's been added just recently in The World Of Nickelodeon, so I'm not going to answer that." Peter said.

"Okay, eighth question. 'Question for everyone, if you could take The Loud House characters to visit one of the places in your three theatrical films, that being, a forest with circus monkeys, EuroReptarLand, or the island to meet Nigel Thornberry, which destination would you pick to show The Loud House characters and what would you hope to do together at that particular place?'." Lil read.

"The forest." Tommy said.

"EuroReptarLand." Chuckie said.

"The island." Phil said.

"The forest." Lil said.

"EuroReptarLand." Angelica said.

"The island." Susie said.

"The island." Peter said.

"EuroReptarLand." Kimi said.

"The forest." Dil said.

"The forest." Zack said.

"The island." Jesse said.

"Ninth question. 'Question for everyone, Do you think birthdays are important and should be heavily celebrated every year? Or do you think when a person gets to be a certain age, they shouldn't care at all about their birthday anymore?'." Lil read.

"Definitely important." Phil replied.

The others agreed with him.

"Alright, last question for everyone. 'What do you think of Disney doing a live action version of Beauty and the Beast, and do you plan to go see it when it gets released?'." Lil read.

"We actually have seen it, though not when it was released. We saw it about three days after it came out." Tommy said.

"And I thought it was great and mirrored both the real version of events and the original book nicely. However, I was embarrassed about some... certain events they added." Peter said, shivering internally over what they did to LeFou, and remembering the outrage the short man himself had when he found out about his personality in the movie.

The rest of the group agreed with what he said.

"Alright, moving on. A question from Shewhoiscurious. 'Of the AGU crew: Which ones of you have..." Lil started to read.

She made a very odd expression.

"Lil, what's the question?" Phil asked.

"It reads 'Of the AGU crew: Which ones of you have lost their virginity, and with who, when, where, and how?'." Lil read.

Tommy choked.

"WHAT? How did that get in there? When we set up the Q&A, I specifically said only questions that were kid safe and family friendly! I even added filters to reject questions based on certain key words!" Tommy said.

He took out an iPad and found that something had been changed.

"IT'S GONE! THAT QUALIFIER IS GONE! It says 'all questions welcome, even adult or the taboo'. I didn't write that!" Tommy said.

He then looked at the code behind the page and discovered something else.

"My filters are missing! There aren't any filters! What happened to them?" Tommy asked.

"Oh, I changed those, Tommy." Angelica replied.

"YOU DID WHAT? These are supposed to be kid safe and family friendly, Angelica!" Tommy said.

"Where's the fun in that?" Angelica asked.

"Angelica, our fan base varies in ages. I can't have them knowing about this kind of stuff." Tommy replied.

"Hey, don't you think I know that? I've got a big fat contract on the line as well, y'know. I don't want to lose it and the nice paychecks it brings in." Angelica said.

"Then why did you change everything?" Tommy asked.

"Oh, that. I changed it right before we started this morning. However, I did amend your html code to send all those rejected questions we got online to my inbox. I added them to the list before you ever noticed. I did the same thing with the letters we got as well." Angelica replied.

"Well, we can't use any kind of those letters. We need to keep it family-friendly." Tommy said.

Angelica scoffed.

"Ugh, fine." Angelica said. She then smirked and said "But to answer that person's question, yes, I have. To Harold, on our wedding night.".

Lil coughed.

"Anyway, moving on. This question is from megan77897. 'Tommy have you ever gotten stitches before? I've gotten fifteen stitches before in my right foot before when I got it cut open by accident by a nail and I absolutely hated it. This had happened back in 2003 when I was eight and a half years old almost nine years old.'." Lil read.

"Yes, actually, I once had to get stitches. When I was fifteen, I was helping my dad with something he was making, and I accidentally cut myself while doing so. It was definitely painful." Tommy said.

"And finally, some questions from I'm Reader-anon. First question. 'If you were to take the place of one of TheDisneyFan365's heroes in the stories, which one would you be? What powers would you have?'." Lil read.

None of the group knew how to answer.

"Alright then, second question. 'Did you know that another Zack was killed?'." Lil read.

Zack became slightly uncomfortable and took a deep breath.

"Yes, I know. That happened to the me in the Celrock Universe. And it's really scary that it could possibly happen to me too." Zack said.

"Yeah. But no matter what happens, I'll be there to help you." Susie said.

"Susie's right. Your our friend. We'll never back down if you are in trouble." Kimi said.

Zack smiled.

"Thanks, guys." Zack said.

"Alright, second question. 'What ever happened to Tommy being a filmmaker? Or was that just him going through a phase?'." Lil read.

"It wasn't a phase. I actually did go on to become a filmmaker, and have formed many famous movies. Some of them have even been mentioned in Celrock's story The Offspring Meet The Offspring." Tommy said.

"Third question. 'Would you go back in time to prank yourselves as kids?'." Lil read.

"Not really. Because time travel can be dangerous if done without care, it can have some dangerous effects, so we only do it when necessary." Peter said.

The rest of the group agreed with him.

"Fourth question. 'Would you like to join a the Sugar Rush team? Or join a different writer's world?'." Lil read.

"No, sorry. We don't have any powers or live there, and we're perfectly content with living in this one. Besides, there's other versions of us in other author's worlds." Jesse said.

"Fifth question. 'Are any of you fourth wall characters?'." Lil read.

"No." the group said in unison.

"Sixth question. Are any of you (possibly excluding Peter, not sure as there are other Peters) good fighters?'." Lil read.

"I'm not really sure. We haven't really fought before." Chuckie said.

The rest of the group, except Peter, agreed with him.

"Last question for everyone. 'How would you like to appear on a game show?'." Lil read.

"Maybe one where we answer trivia questions. I've always found that entertaining." Kimi said.

"Or maybe something like Wheel of Fortune." Angelica added.

The rest of the group's answers varied. Lil turned to the camera.

"So, that's all for now. Feel free to ask anymore questions, and we'll do our best to answer all of them." Lil said.


End file.
